Name Tag
by flip flops in february
Summary: "Name tag? Oh...you think we use name tags. Here at Sonic Boom, we don't use name tags."/ In which Austin and Ally meet for the first time, a different way, and Austin takes the test to become a part of the "Dawson family" with no marriage involved./ "You, Austin Moon, are not considered family yet. If you want to join the family, earn your spot. And no, you cannot buy a spot."/ AU


_Hiruthika R: MISSING IN ACTION…please call if heard from…we are concerned about her safety…_

_I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! (The part at the top is made up.) I am the WORST UPDATER ever! I am soo busy these days with stuff that I haven't been able to update anything. Some days, I have homework, some days I don't get the chance to go on the computer and some days I'm just plain lazy, so sue me if you want to. Since I am busy, my stories are going to be put off, but not deleted. For now, I don't want to keep you guys waiting for stories so I'll post one, two or three-shots to fill the gap until I can commit to typing up chapters and getting on the computer(I find my parents bed very comfortable as I watch t.v. and I feel weird when I'm not in it) and the computer is sooo far away(actually only downstairs) but if you were me, you'd know what I mean. Well, you're actually not me, right? Cause that'd be CREEPY!_

_So here is a Auslly one-shot to fill the gap. For my other one-shot, people said that since I put Austin and Ally for the 2 characters, people were complaining saying there was no Auslly. Here is what I have to say to that: IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE AUSLLY! God dammit! I just put Austin and Ally because the story focuses on them two. If it were Auslly, I would have put romance as a genre instead of just hurt/comfort. GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD PEOPLE WHO COMPLAINED!_

_Anyway, here is a cute little one-shot about a different way Austin and Ally meet for the first time. BTW, Disney would never do this...unfortunately. Important Author's Note at the bottom, explaining a Pseudonym name I might start using and my pename change(yes, another name change. I'm a growing girl!)_

**Rating: **T just because of one swear and a kiss. Oh la la!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If my life was complete, I'd own Austin And Ally, have hugged all the One Direction boys, been to Hollywood and listened to Nyan Cat for at least 3 hours straight. But it's not, OKAY! DON'T KILL ME! I'VE GOT A LIFE TO LIVE FOR! *Serious mode* Did you know that…

* * *

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help you?" Ally Dawson asked a blond boy as he entered her family's business and walked up to the counter, leaning on it and winking flirtatiously at girls passing by, prompting a giggle to erupt from their mouths as they waved cutely before disappearing. "And, whatever your name is, can you stop leaning against the counter? You're blocking other people's way," Ally told him. Austin smiled sheepishly and stood up straight before clearing his throat.

"My name is Austin Moon, future pop star. I just came here to test out some instruments for my music video my friend Dez is filming," Austin explained, pointing to a redhead near the bench to the left of the doorway, fiddling with a video camera and nearly dropping it a few times due to him being freaked out when the bell above the door dinged. The blond chuckled at Dez's silliness before turning back to where the brunette was looking at Dez questioningly. "It's nice to meet you...where's your name tag?"

"Name tag? Oh...you think we use name tags," Ally bit her lip and looked up at Austin, who nodded his head and scanned the top of Ally's pink, flowery knee-high dress and red cardigan for anything with the brunette's name on it. "Here at Sonic Boom, we don't use name tags. We are all family. Me, my dad and all the customers. By the way, my name is Ally," Ally explained, shaking Austin's hand before holding her finger up for a minute before taking out her "songbook" and pulling a pencil from behind her ear and jotting something down.

"Nice to meet you Ally. I think that's a pretty name. I've met Kaitlyn's, Sarah's, Stephanie's, Cameron's, Veronica's, Daniella's, Rebecca's and many other names, but never a girl named Ally. So... what's that? Your diary? Can I see?" Austin asked, peeking over the counter, attempting to catch a glimpse of the words Ally was writing. Ally yelped before snapping her book shut and holding it away from Austin's reach. "What, I can't look at it? You said everyone here is family, and family don't hide stuff from each other. At least, that's what I learned when I was a kid," Austin raised his brow, reaching out his hand.

"First off, it's not _just _a diary, it's also a songbook. Second, you, Austin Moon, are not considered family yet. Everyone in here has come to the store more than once, so I consider them family. If _you _want to join the family, you have to prove your loyalty and _earn _your spot in the Dawson family, got it?" Ally crossed her arms after tucking her songbook in a spot under the counter and looking Austin in the eye. "And no, you cannot buy a spot. As much as you can offer, I will always say "no" so nice try," Ally added after seeing Austin take out his wallet and count some money in it.

"Fine...since you don't want _500 _dollars," Austin started, hoping to get Ally to give in, but the girl didn't even flinch or blink at all. She just narrowed her eyes at Austin, waiting for him to continue. Clearing his throat, Austin continued. "I guess I'll have to _earn _my way into the family. So, what do I have to do?" He asked, waiting for Ally to tell him what he has to do. Ally shook her head and chuckled a bit, tucking a lock of her chocolate-brown hair behind her ear and turning away from Austin to help a customer buying a guitar. When the customer disappeared, Ally turned back to the blond.

"I don't tell you what to do. If I just tell you what to do, then how do I know you actually want to do it? You just carry on with your life and I will see if you deserve a spot in the Dawson family, got it?" Ally questioned. Austin nodded his head before walking over to the stand with the test instruments. Whipping out two corn dogs, he started banging the drums with them before taking a bite out of one of them. "First off Austin, there's no eating in the store," Ally reprimanded as she shook her head and snatched the corn dogs out of Austin's hand and dropped them into the garbage.

"Hey! That was my lunch! Now I have to walk _all_the way to Tim's Tiny Pizzas to grab some mini pepperoni pizzas! And those corn dogs were in my pockets for 3 days!" Austin complained, making Ally wrinkle her nose in disgust. "But now that I think about it, that sounds pretty disgusting," Austin added, glancing at Ally's grossed-out face. "Hey Ally, I'll pay you $20 bucks to grab me and Dez some mini pizzas I ordered. Don't worry, I already paid for the pizzas. I'm just paying for the favour," Austin grabbed a 20 dollar bill from his pocket and waved it in Ally's direction, waiting for her to pick it up.

"Austin, family don't pay each other to do favours. Plus, I would, but I'm working at the moment and unless someone covers for me, I can't leave the store. Sorry," Ally defined, waving the money away. Austin groaned before getting up and walking over to a random girl. He whispered something in the girl's ear, provoking the girl to squeal and eagerly nod her head before grabbing the money Austin offered to Ally earlier and running out of the store. "Austin, what did you just do?" Ally asked him.

"I told a girl to pick up my pizzas. But I gave her the 20 dollars so she could buy something for herself," Austin explained truthfully, making Ally smile. "What are you smiling at?" Austin inquired, looking behind him for something that would make Ally smile. When he turned back, Ally was still grinning, but he could tell she was smiling at _him. _He smiled back quickly before his face twisted into a puzzled look as he looked at the brunette in front of him. "Seriously, why are you smiling?"

"Austin, that. Not the picking up your pizza part. The giving her money to buy herself something part. I guess you could be part of the Dawson family." Ally flashed a warm grin at him, Austin returning it. "So...if you do one more sweet thing, I guess you can consider yourself a Dawson. You'll still be Austin Moon, but you will be welcome into the family," Ally told Austin. Austin mentally cheered before looking around. Seeing an old woman fall, he ran over and helped her up.

"Thank you sonny," The old woman smiled at Austin. "Ally, I think this boy is a keeper for you. Goodbye dearie! I must go to my knitting club now," She winked at Ally, whose face was near resembling a tomato before the old woman walked out of the store, gripping her walker. Austin smiled before walking back to Ally. He looked her in the eye, and she did the same. He gave her a "I did it, what now?" look. Ally looked down and tucked another strand of her hair behind her ear before holding her hand out to Austin.

"Congratulations Austin Moon, you are now a member of the Dawson family. With your kindness, messiness and other traits, I think you'd make a wonderful fit," Ally congratulated Austin, who looked like he'd won a million dollars. He didn't know why he was smiling like that. He didn't even know why he even _tried _to make it into the Dawson family. _Because you think Ally looks pretty, _a voice whispered in his head. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny it. He thought Ally was _gorgeous, _with her chocolate-brown hair he wanted to play with when he got bored, that smile that he wanted to see everyday, and those lips he wanted to kiss _so damn bad._

But he barely knew Ally. Yet he had the feeling him and her would become the best of friends. He was sure of it. Fate brought them together, and it surely would use its magic once again. He was _happy _to be part of the Dawson family. Maybe he could even move up to the position of the_ lover _of a certain Dawson. More specifically, Ally. But he had plenty of time for that. "Thanks Ally, it feels awesome. I don't know why, but it just does. So, can I look at that songbook of yours?"

"Nice try Moon," Ally snorted, blushing right after. Austin thought that Ally's snort was _adorable._ "But _no one_ looks at my songbook. But, since you said you were going to be a "pop star" in the future, I have a few songs if you wanted to use them," Ally suggested. Austin noded his head in understanding at the fact he couldn't look at Ally's songbook, but his face lit up when Ally said he could use some of her songs. To be honest, the blond wasn't very good at writing songs. To be honest, he _sucked. _

"Really? That would be awesome! Thanks Ally! I should get going now though. Dez and I are going to brainstorm ideas for my music video. It was nice meeting you though! Maybe we could hang out some time?" Austin apologized, blushing when he realized he asked Ally to hang out with him some time. Looking up, he expected a face of disgust, but instead Ally was grinning widely. She nodded her head before taking out a piece of paper and jotting a phone number down.

"I'd love to Austin. Here's my number," Ally slid the piece of paper across the counter to Austin. He smiled and picked it up, placing it in his pocket securely. "By the way, thank you for saying my name is pretty. No one has ever said that," Ally whispered. standing on her tip toes since Austin was quite taller than she was, she leaned across the counter to give Austin a quick peck on the cheek before pulling back, looking down and blushing. "Sorry about that." She murmured.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks. See you later. And by the way, _never _get a name tag," Austin smiled at her before leaning in and giving her a 3 second kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking away, waving to her. Ally just stood still, awestruck. She gave a meek wave and smile before turning around and smiling like an idiot. Austin grabbed Dez's hand and led him out of the store, bumping into the girl he'd sent to grab his pizzas. She gave him the box and he thanked her before she waved and ran away, smiling. Handing Dez the box, he turned around and grabbed a checklist from his pocket.

_List of things to do with Ally Dawson:_

_Kiss her: Check_

_Gain her trust: Check_

_Become part of the Dawson family: Check_

_Get a kiss on the cheek from her: Check_

_Have her kiss you:_

_Hug her:_

_Shake hands with her: Check_

_Become her boyfriend:_

He smiled, realizing he only had 3 things left to do on the list. He had plenty of time though. But he knew he could finish the list real soon. Turning back around, he sat down at a table with Dez and opened the box, seeing 12 mini pizzas. Grabbing one, he bit into it, tasting the delicious pepperoni and cheese as it flooded his mouth. He sighed in bliss. Perfect pizzas, perfect day, and perfect Ally. He blushed, realizing he thought Ally was perfect. But she was. He could finish his list. He was making progress. _Real good progress._

* * *

**Wow...I cannot believe this is the only piece of writing I've actually finished out of chapters halfway done and other one-shots I've lost inspiration in a bit into it. I loved this idea so I couldn't help but type it up and finish it. I hope you like it! I know this is kind of short, but I just wanted to finish it and put something up since I've been lacking in writing progress these days. I have tonsss of homework to do, and I'm kinding of putting it off(feel free to call me a procrastinator) and I wanted to finish this so I have more time to work on homework(shocker much). I have science, Media Studies, maybe Book Talk if I want to, History, Music and other things. Eep!**

**Anyway, my Pseudonym. I usually put Hiruthika, but I realized that might reveal important confidential information(sounds pretty stupid) but I might add a different name instead of Hiruthika. If you still want me to put my name at the end of a piece of my writing, let me know and I still will. But if not, I'll make a Pseudonym.**

**And, I'm changing my pename to guide you home. I know I've changed my pename a lot, but I loveeeee Fix You by Coldplay and I wanted to use a line from the song. I know it's not the full line, but I remember someone using it so I didn't want people to think it was them when I think they changed it and someone already took that line. So yeah...read, review and recommend people of the earth! Bu bye!**

**Love from above,**

**Hiruthika**


End file.
